Ghostly Beginning
by viper's fang
Summary: There's probably a lot of these, but oh well. It's one-shot about how Danny got his powers.


Hi, my name's Danny Fenton, and I'm a ghost boy. It's supposed to be a secret, but I'd figured I might as well write this down in case my ghost-hunting parents ever rip me apart molecule by molecule.

I better start from the beginning. I had just started out at Casper High, still a regular teen with no friends and...an extremely annoying family.

I'd go to school, get beat up by a muscle-head jerk named Dash and come home to my parents jumping out with some new anti-ghost weapon screaming "Ghosts!" and my sister who thinks she's an adult scolding my parents and telling them that ghosts aren't real.

Every day, I'd immediately run upstairs to escape from them, just because it was a little hard to breathe in room with a psycotherapist-to-be and adults that build weapons and have even have a lab in the basement in order to fight ghosts. Not to mention the fact that my dad was dangerous with anything in his hands, but a weapon? Yeah, definitely did not want to be within firing distance. Though with his aim...nevermind. I'm rambling a bit too much.

I should really pick up with when I met Sam and Tucker. It was a Tuesday, about a week into high school. The morning was pretty normal: I got shoved into a locker, tripped, and the out-of-shape teacher called Lancer yelled at me for falling asleep in class and gave me detention. Hey, it's normal for me, not that I wanted it to be.

Anyway, when the lunch bell rang, I didn't exactly know if I was relieved or worried about leaving class. Lancer or Dash and goons? I might've choose Lancer only marginally over Dash, but unfortunately, I didn't get to have a choice.

I was pushed out of the classroom with a wave of hungry kids and I tried to sneak to my locker without getting noticed by Dash. Of course that wasn't possible. Just as I got there, a hundred pounds of football muscle covered in lettermen's jacket appeared behind me. "Hi there, FenTURD!" I didn't have to turn around to know that I was going to get shoved in my locker. Again. I just did it because it hurts to bash your nose in the back of a locker.

A blond laughing hunk of meat loomed over me, cronies laughing behind him. There wasn't even any time to react as Dash lifted me off the ground and pushed me into my messy locker.

Books poked into my back, and I was cramped into a tiny, dark space. Not my idea of fun. For how many times I'd been shoved into a locker just this school year, you'd think that I'd find a way to get out of my locker on my own.

Unfortunately no. I had to pound on the inside of my locker like an idiot and hope to God someone heard me. And someone did. Mr. Lancer. "Help!" I yelled, my fists getting raw.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton. Stuffed into your locker again? Perhaps you should be more careful of the people you tick off."

"Mr. Lancer, please get me out of my locker!" I pleaded, hoping that he would get over his grudge against me and bail me out for once.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fenton. Maybe you shouldn't sleep through my class the next time you want assistance." I heard his footsteps fade away.

"Oh come on!" I said, punching the side of my locker. Not a smart idea, by the way. "Ow!"

It wasn't long before I heard two more voices coming my way. "Tucker, being a vegetarian is so much healthier than eating innocent animals all the time!"

"Oh, yeah Sam? Well, how come it tastes better?"

"Tastes better? What, like dead meat? Gross!" They stopped right in front of my prison and really started to argue.

"Um, sorry to bust into your conversation, but would you mind helping out a bit?" I asked.

The two outside fell silent for a second, and I thought for sure they'd left.

Then I heard the clicking sound of a lock being turned. "What's your combo?" The girl asked.

"26-10-35," I rattled off, used to the drill.

"And you're free," the guy I was pretty sure was Tucker said as I tumbled to the floor face-first.

"So I've noticed," I mumbled. Then I got to my feet. My saviors were a goth girl wearing all black with short hair and a tiny pigtail and a black kid wearing a red beret and carrying a PDA.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," I said, rubbing my sore head.

"No problem," said the goth. "I'm Samantha Manson, but I hate Samantha, so please call me Sam."

"And I'm Tucker Foley," Tucker told me, sticking out his hand.

"Danny Fenton," I said, taking the hand.

It wasn't long after that that we became pretty good friends. I was surprised to learn that they were both in my class and I'd never noticed. What I was more surprised about though, was how they somehow managed not to tear each other apart during lunch. They couldn't agree on anything that had to do with food. I really thought I was going to have to crawl under the table to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. But they were my first real friends, so I didn't care much.

Thanks to them, school became that much more bearable. They baled me out of my locker, and we talked at lunch a lot, so for once in my life, school didn't _totally_ suck like it normally did.

After about a month of knowing Sam and Tucker, I finally made the mistake of telling them my parents were lunatic ghost hunters. I thought for sure that they'd think I was wierd and slowly back away from me or laugh at me. They laughed alright.

"Are you serious?" Tucker asked, spitting some of his hamburger on Sam as he laughed. "That's gotta be the coolest thing ever! Maybe the wierdest, but who cares! You have all that cool tech at your house and I just gotta see it!"

Sam growled as bits of slimy meat hit her face and she swiped it off only to give it up and laugh seconds later. "Who cares about the technology? I want to see some some awesome ghost action!"

"Um, Sam? You do know ghosts aren't real, right?" I asked.

"Of course they're real. How can you have ghost hunting parents and not believe in ghosts?"

"Oh, believe me, if you met my parents, you wouldn't either. Better yet, I'd rather you _not_ meet my parents. I think they've got a few too many blasts from their own weapons."

In the end, we still ending up going to my house after school. I was really regretting inviting my two friends to my house, because I knew they wouldn't be around long after this first encounter. First of all, my "house" looks like a sallelite fell and landed on it. Second of all, my parents were probably blast them, thinking I was hanging around ghosts. And Jazz? She'd bore them to death with a five hour explanation about the fragilities of the adolescent mind.

By some miracle, my parents weren't home, and Jazz wasn't trying to cram psycho-therapy down my throat. Before anyone in my family decided to show up, I immediately shoveled Sam and Tucker into my room, but they weren't there long.

They seemed sorely disappointed not to see any ghost hunting equipment hanging around. Or ghosts. "Hey, other than the stray satellite on the roof, where's all that awesome ghost stuff your parents have?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, and where's the ghosts?" Sam wondered, giving me a goth glare.

"All the ghost stuff's in the basement/lab. And didn't I tell you that there aren't any ghosts?" I said, exasperated.

They ignored my last comment. "Why don't we go check out that lab in the basement then?" suggested Tucker.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Sam agreed. I silently groaned.

Just so they wouldn't tear my head off for being boring, I let them down into the lab. That was a moment I was going to regret, at least for a pretty long while.

Both Sam and Tucker got super excited just to see a bunch of non-working ghost crud that I was used to seeing every day. I couldn't stop them from touching pretty much everything. And every time one of them picked up an ecto-whatever blaster, I flinched. Getting hit three times with one wasn't fun, and I didn't really want my friends to blast me again. (Don't ask how I can get blasted three times with two blasters. It has to do with my dad's aim and his weird handling of weapons.)

Sam was the first to notice the giant yellow-and-black metal doors in one of the walls. "What is that thing?" she asked, pointing to it.

"That is a giant hole in the wall," I answered. "It was supposed to be some sort of ghost portal, but like everything else down here, it doesn't work. My parents tried, but it didn't start up."

The only words Sam heard were "ghost portal." "Cool!" she said, running over to it. "Let's start it up. Don't you want to see what's on the other side of that portal?"

"Not really," I muttered, but Tucker already ran over to the controls and forced the doors open.

"I got the doors open, but how do you turn it on?" he wondered, searching the control board.

"Maybe it's inside the portal," I suggested. My big mistake. I put on a bio hazard suit that was laying around. This was because Sam wanted to see the portal so bad, and it was technically my portal, so it was my job to go check out the inside. The biohazard suit was in case there was anything that could kill me in there. Knowing my parents, there probably was.

"Okay," I said. "I'm going in!"

"Wait a second," Sam said. She walked up and peeled a sticker with my dad's face off the bio hazard suit. "Now you can go."

I nodded and stepped into the dark portal. The walls were like looking at the inside of a computer. Tucker could've explained it better. Let's just say it was tech way beyond me. As I was looking around, I put my hand on the wall. Coincidentally, there just so happened to be the ON switch underneath my hand and the portal powered up around me.

Before I could move, though, volts of energy hit me and I screamed. I was blinded, my head felt like it was coming apart, and my whole body felt like it was dissolving. It seemed to last forever and I felt like I was going crazy from all the pain. Then, suddenly, it was gone.

I could feel the solid, cold metal floor of the lab underneath me. Sam and Tucker were calling my name. "Danny! Danny! Wake up! Are you okay?"

I groaned as my eyes flickered open and I made out the shapes of my two friends. "You're okay!" Sam yelled, hugging me as I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We could ask you the same question, man," Tucker said. He handed me a mirror.

"What's this for?" I wondered.

"Just look," he said. I glanced in the mirror, looked away, then did a double take and screamed.

"What the heck!" My black hair was snow white, my blue eyes were a glowing green and even the bio-suit had reversed colors. I dropped the mirror. Or at least I thought I did. I looked down and my hand was transparent. You could imagine how I reacted. I screamed like a little girl. My hand reappeared.

Then I started to sink. "Uh, Danny?" Tucker started, worried. "You might want to look down."

I was going through the floor. "Ah!" I yelled. I pulled myself back up.

"Looks like you turned into a ghost," Sam noticed.

"No kidding," I groaned, getting to my feet. "Man, I can't be a ghost. My parents'll kill me. Literally!"

"Danny, is that you?" Jazz's voice drifted down the stairs.

"Oh, crap," I whispered. Her footsteps were coming closer. I looked for a place to hide, but there wasn't one. I closed my eyes and wished I was human again. There was a flash of light, and I was back to myself. I sighed in relief. Just in time, too, because Jazz showed up two seconds later.

Like I thought she would, she talked to me and my friends about the human mind until my parents came home, which was two hours later. The final straw was when my parents started to teach Sam and Tucker how to ghost hunt. That was when I convinced them to go home.

I thought I was in the clear, but the next day I realized that I still had ghost powers when I started walking through walls. Thankfully, no one knew except Sam and Tucker. And a few weeks later, I was fighting ghosts that were in my school.

Who would've thought? A normal teen suddenly getting ghost powers and fighting ghosts trying to harm people he knew? Never would've seen it coming. But I guess I'm kinda glad it happened. Sam and Tucker are the coolest friends ever and help me, and if it weren't for them, my life would boring.

That's the story of how I got my ghost powers. Surviving my parents and saving the world came later. And it wasn't all fun and games with constant enemies trying to hunt me down, but hey. It's still better than just surviving school.


End file.
